The Bully's Girl and I
by BippityBoppityBulma
Summary: The title tells kinda a lot so I don't wanna say much but for the Quatre fans...He is the protaganist in it (ahh big word!) ^^
1. Default Chapter

The Bully's Girl and I

Chapter One

Note: I got the idea for this fanfiction from Marshall Mathers's song "Brain Damage.

It was seven o' clock in the morning. Only one hour left until today's day of the dreaded school began. Mrs. Winner walked into her fifteen year old son's room.

"Come on Quatchy, school starts in about one hour. Get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast," his mom told her sleepy headed son. Quatre yawned fatiguely. He poked his legs from under the covers and scratched the small of his back violently. Ash took his time to crawl out of his pink canopy bed. It was a nice bed with pretty sparkles, alas it was quite, well uh, feminine. Quatre was not in the mood to go to school after such a relaxing summer at home. Oh man, almost time to go to sit in one of those cells in that stupid dungeon (more commonly known as desks in a classroom), Quatre thought aloud. His eyebrows twitched with the thought of it as he quickly abolished it from his mind. "Damn, I wasted ten minutes worrying about something that hasn't even begun yet. I better get dressed, I don't want to be late for my first day of school." Quatre opened the top drawer of his dresser in search of a pair of yellow shorts. "Aha!" Quatre exclaimed when he found them at the bottom of the drawer, under his ugly timber wolf gray bellbottoms his mom bought him as a joke. Quatre slipped into his shorts and grabbed a pair of white socks. He yanked out a white tanktop and a Hawaiian short sleeved shirt that was open to put over it. He jogged down the spiral staircase and over to the kitchen table and sat down. He gobbled down a couple of pancakes and a glass of fresh poured milk. Like the slob that he is, he slid his wrist across his milk mustache and ran back up the stairs to brush his teeth, hair, and to wash his face with soap and water. Quatre peered over at his waterproof dragon clock sitting upon his countertop in the bathroom. "Oh no! It is already seven forty nine!"


	2. The Next Day

The Bully's Girl and I

Chapter 2

The bus had arrived and Quatre was boarding the school bus when the old, haggard, white haired woman closed the abruptly. Good gosh, this just wasn't Quatre's day. The doors clipped onto his favorite Hawaiian shirt! A couple of mean children sitting in the front of the bus pointed at Quatre and laughed constantly for what seemed to be five minutes straight. The old bus driver had a hearing aid so she totally turned it off and all of Quatre's mumbles and quiet groans for help were completely inaudible in her ears.

Finally, ten minutes later at the next stop, the bus driver opened the doors to let in a group of seven year olds rushing to get into the bus. They completely trampled Quatre! He was freed from the doors at last. He got up and wiped the dirt from his shirt and he cheeks began to grow as red as Rudolph's nose. Quatre quickly sprinted to the back of the bus, avoiding rude jokes and comments. Nearly five minutes later at Orange Star Junior High.

Quatre was the last one off the bus when he dashed to his homeroom, completely ignoring Heero and Duo's greeting in the hallway. The bell blared through Quatre's ears when he reached the door of his homeroom two seconds later. The last line that Mr. Chang had said kept echoing in his head, "Mr. Winner, congratulations! You win a detention!" Mr. Chang seemed to believe it was very funny, yet Quatre...did not.


	3. Noin's True Love

The Bully's Girl and I

Chapter 3

Quatre spent the entire day sulking about his after school detention that he "won". All day bigger and stronger kids picked on him and tried to beat him up. Quatre tried to avoid the bathrooms because that is where the bullies would wait to pick on weaker kids like say, uh Quatre. Eventually, the end of the day came and he only had one black eye and three black and blues. Time for detention, he yelled and then sighed to himself. He gathered his books and dropped them in his backpack. Quatre was on his way to detention with Mr. Chang, when a beautiful, green haired, green eyed, girl stood before him, her shoulder length hair appeared to dance and float in the wind even though there was no wind in the hallway. She was wearing a forest green jacket over a light pastel colored short sleeved shirt. She was also wearing denim green bootcut pants with glitter on them. He stopped before her and she said to him, "Hello, Mr. Winner."

Quatre thought to himself, 'I can't believe that someone as popular as this girl would want to talk with a nerd like me. I am really surprised that she knows my name!'

Quatre nodded towards Noin "Hello, Noin. How are you doing today?" How cheesy can he get!

"Wonderful! Too bad we got detention though. Mr. Chang is a real tough one." We? Quatre started to think this was going to be a pretty good detention after all!

During detention Quatre and Noin made a date to see a movie called "Love is War" at eight o' clock that night.

The next day at school, Zex Marquis approached Quatre and with a very unsatisfied and "I'm ready to beat up Quatre" look on his face. Quatre looked up at Zex, almost right in front of him and shuddered a little. Zex was one of the strongest and tallest bullies in Orange Star Junior High! Even bullies were afraid of that bully! But the thing is that he only picked on people when he actually had a reason. Quatre was shivering in his pants when he decided to speak to the towering monkey. "H-h-hey Zex!"

"Don't 'Hey Zex' me buddy," he growled, "You've been messin around with Noin, haven't ya?"

"Noin is your girl?" Quatre gulped. "I had no idea! Honestly Mr. Marquis!"

"Yeah, well it better not happen again, now will it 'Mr. Winner'?" Zex pushed Quatre's head into the bathroom door and walked off to his class, wiping his hands off as if he had just done some dusting.

Noin then ran into the boy's bathroom where Quatre was sitting. "Quatre! Look I'm sorry, I didn't know Zex was going to hurt you! I don't even know how he found out. Honestly!" Noin's face _did _look pretty serious and apologetic.

"Um, its ok I guess. I get roughed up a lot but why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend, Noin?"

"I just saw your face and I wanted you all to myself! I get that way sometimes, it must have just slipped my mind, I guess."

Suddenly the handle began to turn. Someone was coming! He shoved Noin into a stall and told her to keep quiet. He heard a very familiar man's voice, mumbling to himself. Oh great, just what everyone would need right now, Quatre of all people knew that voice anywhere, it was Zex! Zex seemed to know where everyone was at every damned time! Zex kicked open the door and looked from Noin back to Quatre a few times, each time his expression gained more anger. He pushed Quatre against the toilet and told Noin to leave. Noin cried out, "C'mon Zex! He didn't do anything, it's all my fault! Don't do this!"

"Don't' try to blame yourself, just leave and I'll take care of this asshole," Zex replied, nodding his head as if he was agreeing with himself. Noin burst into tears and ran out of the room. Zex started to say, "You're gunna wish you nev --," he stopped short when the Principal walked in with Noin at his side. The Principal was Dr. J, the man who created Heero's Gundam.

"Hello boys." He looked angrier than Quatre has ever seen him before, actually Dr. J is never angry! "And what have we got here? A fight is it? You Zex have just cut the last straw with beating up any student who _looks_ at Noin! I can't take your behavior anymore son, all I can say is…YOU'RE EXPELLED! As for you, Qautre," his anger fell like it just melted off of his face, "I hope he hasn't terribly hurt you_ this time_," That was all his said as he dragged Zex Marquis off.

"Noin, I don't know exactly what that was all about but I still like you a lot." Quatre leaned over and closed the bathroom door. "I like you so much that I love you."


End file.
